Family Ties Chapter 2
by SweetDreams1318
Summary: Mia finds out she's pregnant. And what happens when Anya sees the pregnancy test box, when it falls out of Mia's bag?  And how is mia going to tell Jane?


**Family Ties**

**Chapter 2**

"**The Test HAS to Be Wrong...Doesn't it?"**

**Mia woke up the next morning and sat up in the futon bed, stretched and looked at Jane's bed. It was empty, she got kind of scared thinking she missed school, and jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. She saw Lucas and Jane downstairs at the table eating breakfast. "There you are sleepy head." Jane said laughing, as she ate her eggs and Lucas stood up and went to the stairs and kissed Mia lightly and went back to his seat. "Good morning." Mia said rubbing her eyes, and looked around, as their mom pulled a plate out of the oven nice and hot for Mia. "Here you are sweety, nice and hot." Miss. Vaughn said as she set Mia's plate down next to Lucas'. Mia sat down next to Lucas and pulled her chair in, as she started to eat, she stopped and looked out the window, it was daylight alright. "Hey, what time is it?" Mia asked as she took a drink of her orange juice. "It's 9:30 why?" Jane said asking as she finished her breakfast. "9:30? like in the morning? What about school?" Mia said standing up. "Calm down, beautiful, we are still going to school, my mom called and the school knows." Lucas said, Mia became confused. "Um, why are we coming in late?" Mia asked looking from Jane to Lucas, as she continued to eat her breakfast. "Because mom decided to let you sleep in, your lucky." Jane said as her mom nudged her. "Oh, you didn't have to do that." Mia said looking at Miss. Vaughn. "It was no problem Mia." She said with a smile. After they finished their breakfasts, they headed upstairs to get ready. "So, did you have any good dreams last night?" Jane asked grabbing her outfit for the day out of the closet. "Huh?" Mia asked as she pulled her clothes out of her bag. "You were moving around a lot and making noises, sounded like a good dream." Jane giggled. Mia blushed, took off her night gown and put her bra on. "Yeah, it was a good dream." Mia said as she pulled on her pants, and shirt. "About my brother?" Jane said as she finished getting dressed. "Yeah...kinda..." Mia blushed again. "It's OK, it's just a dream Mia." Jane said as she grabbed her backpack. "Yeah...I know..." Mia said as she put the rest of her clothes in her bag and put the bag around her shoulder. She thought about telling Jane right then and there what her and Lucas had done the other day. But as Jane opened her bedroom door, and Lucas was standing there, she automatically changed her mind. Lucas would get mad if he found out Mia was talking about their life to his sister. So Mia kept her mouth shut as they all headed downstairs. Lucas put his arm around Mia, and as they went outside, Lucas stopped Mia in the hall before going out the front door. "You didn't say anything to Jane about yesterday, did you?" He asked putting his arm in front of her. "No, of course not." Mia said. "Good." Lucas said as he put his arm back around her and they got into the car. Mia looked out the window as the car started and began to drive down the road. Lucas pulled Mia in for a heavy kiss, Jane turned around, "gross you guys!" Jane turned back around to face front. Mia and Lucas just laughed and they pulled up to the school. They got out and headed into school, Lucas kissed Mia one more time, and headed to find his old friend Jhonny. Mia and Jane walked into the school to find their friends. Walking in, Mia was thinking about yesterday, and whether or not she should tell one of her other friends. Lucas said not to tell Jane, but he never said she couldn't tell anyone else. But she shook the thought out of her head, Lucas would be peeved just to find out she told anyone. So she kept her mouth shut, as she walked over to Anya and Holly J. "Hey you guys, are you ready for our Romeo and Juliet stuff today?" Mia asked as she smiled and they walked into their English class. During this time, Mia became close friends with Anya, but still hung out with Jane at her house every night. And the past four weeks have been hell, she's been feeling sick, and occasionally throwing up every now and then. It's been eight weeks since the 'secret sex' but Mia didn't think anything of it because, Jane says she came down with the flu that has been going around lately. Lucas said it was from him, because Jhonny had it and says Jhonny gave it to him, and he must have given it to Mia. At the dinner table that night, Mrs. Vaughn made spaghetti and meatballs. The garlic in the sauce made Mia sick to her stomach. She almost threw up at the table as the plate was set in front of her. She ran upstairs and into the bathroom, lunging herself at the toilet as she threw up. After she finished she flushed and ran to the sink and rinsed her face off. Lucas was standing in the doorway, Mia jumped. "Lucas...sorry I don't know what's been happening really I guess this flu is hitting me hard." Mia said as she started to walk passed Lucas. He put his arm in her way, and looked at her. "Mia, are you sure you're okay? You've been like this for a while now, the flu can't be this long." He said then looked at her, "maybe you should go to the doctor." He said and Mia put her hand on her stomach feeling another round coming up. "Yeah I think I should." Mia said as she turned and threw up in the toilet again. Lucas walked over and held her hair back, and turned his head away from it. Mia pulled away from the toilet and let out a sigh, before she turned and washed her face again. "Come on, just go to bed, get some sleep." He said as he helped Mia into her bed in Jane's room. "I'm sorry I've been kind of sucking at being the girlfriend, me throwing up all the time, and having this flu." Mia said sighing. "No worries, at least I get to see you." Lucas said smiling, he leaned forward kissing her lightly and then on the forehead. "Good night beautiful." He said as he shut off the light and shut the door. "Good night..." Mia said as she turned in her bed. The next day Mia woke up and Jane was still sleeping. "What time is it?" Mia asked herself as she got up and looked at Jane's clock, "ugh, four-thirty?" Mia shouted in a whisper. She felt a heaving feeling in her stomach again and she held back the urge to barf and grabbed her actual night gown and ran to the bathroom to throw up, and then shower. As she stood in the steamy water, her skin had goosebumps, she let out a breath and rinsed the shampoo from her hair, and added conditioner. "You'll get better..." She whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and rinsed the conditioner from her hair as she began to wash her body, and finally rinsed off completely, and stepped out of the shower. She tilted her head down, and wrapped a towel around her hair. She pulled the towel up, and twisted it, sitting it on her head, as she dried herself off with another towel, and put on her underwear, and night gown. She opened the bathroom door, and Lucas was standing there, sleep still in his eyes. "What are you doing?" He whispered, still very tired. "Taking a shower?" Mia said with a smile. "How do you feel?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. "Better." Mia said as she hugged him back. "That's good, now go back to sleep, I told you, it's helping." Lucas said as he kissed her warmly and went into the bathroom to pee. She smiled and shut the door behind her, taking her dirty clothes into Jane's room and threw them in the basket. She crawled back into bed, and Jane sat up. "How do you feel, better after your shower?" Jane smiled, Mia jumped. "You scared me, but yes, I feel so much better." Mia said smiling back. "That's good...glad to hear it...well I'm heading back to bed, gotta get up in an hour." Jane said pointing at her clock. "Yeah, you're right, good night Jane." Mia said. "Night Mia." Jane said as she turned and went back to sleep. Mia snuggled comfortably under her covers, feeling good and relaxed, she finally got a good nights sleep. She woke up to Jane shaking her lightly. "Come on Mia, wake up." Jane said, Mia rolled over and sat up. "What?" Mia rubbed her eyes. "It's time to get dressed and come eat some breakfast." Jane said. "Alright, I'll be down in a sec." Mia said, Jane smiled and went downstairs shutting the door behind her. Mia got up, and got dressed, then headed downstairs too. Everyone had a smile on their face. "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better Mia." Mrs. Vaughn said sliding Mia a plate of pancakes with syrup and orange juice. "Thanks, I'm really starving." Mia said digging into her food, as everyone else ate their breakfasts, Mia finished first, and ran upstairs to grab her bag. She came back down, Lucas was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Ready?" He said, "Ready." Mia smiled at him as he put his arm around her and led her to the car. On the ride over, Jane talked to Mia about going to the mall with the girls after school. Mia smiled and nodded after kissing Lucas for the millionth time. "Yeah, sounds great." Mia said. When they pulled up to the curb in front of the school, they climbed out of the car, and waved their mom off. Lucas kissed Mia one more time, before heading over to his bully friends, and Jane grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her through the doors. "Don't forget that Romeo and Juliet essay is due today...what a great way to die, feeling guilty because you killed the one you love. Classic." Jane said as they approached Holly J and Anya. "Hello girls, what's going on today?" Jane said smiling. "Nothing much..." Holly J said. "Boring." Jane said looking around the halls. "That's what I'm saying." Holly J replied turning with Jane and looking for something to do or someone to mess with. Mia reached into her bag, Anya smiled at Mia as she dug through her bag,Mia pulled out her buzzing cell phone. Her mom was calling her, and she didn't feel like answering, she knew it wasn't right but she hit the ignore button anyway. She put her cell back into her bag and the pregnancy test box fell out and hit the floor. It sounded like the loudest noise in the world, like everything had just fell from the ceiling. Mia's heart thudded, but all the girls were facing the other way, all of them except for Anya, whose eyes widened at the sight of the box. She covered her mouth to keep the words from escaping as Mia put a finger to her lips, and bent down to pick up the box and quickly stuffed it in her bag. Anya shook her head, her mouth still covered, Mia blushed as she looked down at the floor and turned fast and started heading the other way to the girls bathroom. "Hey Mia! Where are you going? Class is this way!" Jane shouted after Mia as they turned to see her leaving. Mia started to cry, as she ran through the halls towards the girls bathroom. Anya started to follow, "Mia, Mia come back! Talk to me." she called out. Mia ran into someone, she fell backwards slightly as hands grabbed her arms, stopping her from falling. She looked up, tears still running down her cheeks, "L-Lucas..." She gasped out, the look on his face scared her. It was worry mixed with anger and confusion, as he pulled her closer to him. "Hey hey hey, whats the matter?" He said as she pulled away from his grasp. "I..I can't talk about this now..." She said as she ran into the girls bathroom and up to the sink to stop herself. She clung to the side of the counter tightly, breathing heavy, as she looked into the mirror in front of her. The bathroom door creaked open, Mia turned in shock trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Anya..." Mia said as Anya walked closer. "Mia...are you...really pregnant?" She asked. Mia nodded, as she went to feel for her bag, and it wasn't there. "M-my bag! I must have dropped it when I ran into Lucas!" Mia said. "You did, I grabbed it." Anya said holding it up. "Thank you!" Mia said running over to Anya and grabbed her back. "Mia, you need to go see the doctor, or at least the nurse, she can do checkups you know? She can tell you for sure." Anya said. Mia sighed as started to dig through her bag nervously. "Will you go with me?" Mia asked with a sincere smile. "Of course." Anya smiled as she walked over and hugged Mia tightly. "No matter what, everything is going to be just fine." Anya said as Mia hugged her back. "Now lets see what we can do about your mascara." Anya giggled as she grabbed a tissue from her purse and wiped Mia's smudged make up and fixed it up for her. "Thank you again Anya." Mia said. "No problem, that's what friends are for." Anya smiled as she walked with Mia out of the girls bathroom. Lucas was standing there, arms folded across his chest. "Lucas..." Mia said in a whisper, "okay Mia, now tell me what the hell is going on!" Lucas said as he stepped closer. "Lucas...I really can't...please not now?" Mia said. Lucas nodded, really pissed off he looked at her. "Alright, tonight, my house." He said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her before he walked away. Anya took Mia to the nurses station and knocked on the door. Mrs. Peeves was in the station, thankfully Mia wouldn't have to wait. "Yes girls, what can I do for you?" She asked with a bright smile. Anya looked at Mia for the OK, and Mia nodded. "Mia needs you to...examine her." Anya said as she closed the door behind her and Mia. "Examine her, why?" Mrs. Peeves looked at Mia. "She took a pregnancy test and...well..." Anya said looking at Mia. Mia was in shock, and she couldn't say a word, she kept her eyes focused on her shoes. The new ones she just got from the mall when she went last week shopping with Lucas and his mom. Last week, when she had no worries, no responsibilities, except Lucas, spirit squad, and her exams. All changed in just a week? No way possible. "Alright Mia, take a seat...and would you like Anya to stay?" Mrs. Peeves asked. Mia looked up quickly and nodded. "Yes." She uttered one small word as she hopped into the chair. "Legs up here Mia." Mrs. Peeves said as she patted the stirrups. Mia gulped hard and placed her feet in the stirrups, and laid her head back looking at Anya who just smiled weakly. Mrs. Peeves pulled a blanket over Mia's waist and looked at Mia. "Would you please, pull down your clothing Mia?" Mrs. P said as Mia slowly with shaky hands pulled down her shorts and underwear. Mrs. P grabbed the new scope-like object and places a lubricant on it. "You might feel some slight pressure dear." She said to Mia as she slowly slid the scope into her. Mia closed her eyes, she felt the pressure, and it was uncomfortable, until Anya's hand grabbed hers. Mia looked up and saw Anya standing there and smiled, "it will be OK." Anya said reassuringly. Mia nodded as the nurse looked at Anya. "Anya, would you pull the blanket off of the monitor please? I haven't had to use this machine in quite some time, and turn the green button towards the door, thank you." She said as Anya turned the green dial, and the screen lit up. The nurse pulled the monitor on it's stand with wheels closer to her, as she fixed the nobs and adjusted the sound and screen. She turned the scope and focused in on the womb. "See there, that's the amniotic sac, and that there..." She pointed towards the little flicker on the screen. "Yeah?" Mia said sitting up slightly to see. "That's the heartbeat, yes, you are pregnant." Mrs. Peeves said. Looking up at Mia whose eyes widened along with Anya's, and Mia squeezed Anya's hand. "Oh...my...god...Mia!" Anya shouted slightly. Mia covered her mouth, and started to cry again. "Oh...no...no...no." Was all Mia could say as Mrs. Peeves put the machine away and went to wash her hands. "This can't be happening." Mia said shaking her head. "Oh, honey!" Anya said hugging Mia again. "Everything will turn out OK." Anya said smiling. "Okay?" Anya said looking at Mia. "O-okay." Mia hiccuped. Mrs. Peeves came back into the room. "Would you like me to call your mother?" She said. "N-no! I'll tell her when I go home." Mia said getting out of the chair. "Okay Mia, come visit me again." She said as Mia nodded, grabbed her bag and headed out the door with Anya. Mia leaned her head back against a locker, and Anya tried to hide her open mouth. "Is this really happening?" Mia asked. Anya had a sympathetic look on her face and nodded. "Hey you guys! Where were you?" Mia and Anya's heads lifted up, as Jane was walking towards them. Oh no...how was Mia going to tell her best friend...or worse...how was Mia going to tell her boyfriend?**

**Find out next in Chapter 3 "Is This Really Happening!"**

**Please Please Please Review!**


End file.
